Their daily life
by Mzotakugurl
Summary: woot! my 1st fanfic! X3 hope you life no rude comments plz i know its not the best :3 it involves my UTAU OC Hazel Komatsu, and Kasane Ted and atleast half of the cast from dbz and many fanmade utaus and vocaloids too :D


**FFFFFFF- 1st Fanfic ever! ;u; they're may be typos but still, enjoy! ~ :D**

It was 3 am. The blonde headed girl woke up in a bed trying to get up but only to be stopped by an painful headache."Ughhhhh..," hazel said trying to get out of bed. Before she can even even move any further, she felt someones hand on her lap. A familar red headed man with crazy, wild long hair stared at her as she attemped to get out of bed."Morning Hazel chan" Said the husky voice. Before She can mutter another word the muscular boy planted a passionate was shocked to see Ted in her bed that day though, she really cant remember what happened the night before.

"Ted? d-did you spend the night?" Hazel said in a frantic voice as she realized she was at her parents house."Yeah. I really dont remember what happened last night I think we got drunk." Ted said joking "This isnt funny Ted-chan! Do you know how much trouble we would get if my dad found you here?" Hazel quickly jumped out of bed despite her headache. Before she could completely jump out of bed, Ted yanked her back in causing her to fall on top of him. Her face stained a dark red as Ted wrapped his hands around her waist."T-Teddy, T-this isnt the time."but as if he didnt hear her he continued to try to strip her clothes off."NO! not now Teddy please!" Hazel pleaded even more before things can get any worse she heard a knock on her door.

Hazel gasped and Ted just stayed quite though he was even more nervous than Hazel."HEY CHILD! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" That familar voice was her father. The two knew how scary he was and became even more nervous than before Hazel looked at Ted and he began to freak out"WHAT DO WE DO?" Ted said completely nervous."Quick! let's hide in the closet!" Hazel said they both darted to the closet and became quiet. Next thing you know, the door was kicked down and her father raced in "Hmmmm..." Her father said suspiously."where are they? I know there around here somewhere" her father said walking out the room" though he was gone, they both stayed inside just in case.

in the Closet, Hazel had a bunch of clothes leaving her and ted smushed together. Hazel was completely stuck in one place when she felt something poking her then face was even redder than before. Then a faint but heard moan came out of her mouth. "Ted chan, that thing against me that's.." Before she can finish, Ted Began to kiss her even more then Ted slowly opened the closet door(still kissing XD) then shutting the room door though the lock was then carried Hazel off of her feet towards the small bed. "Ted chan- I love you." Hazel said staring at him one thing Hazel loved the most was how passionate he was."I love you too Hazel chan." Ted then sat her on the bed softly. As she was put there, the bed queaked. Ted then plop himself on top of her Slowly tounge kissing her on he then pulled off Hazel's shirt leaving her breast bare."Hazel did your boobies grow over night?" Ted said joking "TEDDY! knock it off you goofball!" Hazel said laughing at Ted "I want all of you. I want to see eveything" Ted said in his husky voice Hazel's body began to shiver. was it a chill? Hazel said with her whole face practically red. "Y-You can do whatever you want." Hazel said. Ted never thought He'd see the day his own girlfirend would let Ted do anything during sex. Ted began to suck on Hazel's neck"AH-!" Hazel said before ted quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh.. You have to keep your voice down babe."Ted said calmly" Dont worry, I wont take too long.

About a hour and a half of grunts and moans later, Hazel found her self cuddling with Ted Smiling at her"How was it?" Ted said eagarly to hear Hazel's response."Well, I dont know.." Hazel said blushing. Ted chuckled at her knowing how shy and easily embarassed she was. Then the phone rang."Hello?" Hazel said. "Its me goku. Where are you too? Midori has been calling for you guys!" "Really? I'm sorry nii-nii We'll be there right away." Ted and hazel put on their clothes and both headed out the door.

**PART 2 COMING UP! :D**


End file.
